turkey_gamezfandomcom-20200213-history
Shadow of the Colossus
Shadow of the Colossus is an action adventure video game developed by SIE Japan Studio and Team Ico, and published by Sony Computer Entertainment on October 18, 2005. The game was originally released on the PlayStation 2, however it was remastered for the PlayStation 3 in September 2011 and was also remade for the PlayStation 4 in February 2018, with ultra high-definition graphics and improved gameplay. In the game, the player plays as the main protagonist, Wander, who sets out on his horse Agro with a stolen powerful sword in order to defeat sixteen 'colossi' in order for the mysterious entity Dormin to bring Wander's 'girlfriend' Mono back from the dead. Gameplay Shadow of the Colossus is a heavily physics-based game, with moving levels and having the ability to grip and climb onto the bodies of the colossi in order to climb up them and defeat them. Progression through Shadow of the Colossus occurs in cycles. Beginning at a central point in an expansive landscape, the player seeks out and defeats a colossus, and is then returned to the central point to repeat the process. To find each colossus, Wander may raise his sword while in a sunlit area to reflect beams of light, which will converge when the sword is pointed in the right direction of the next encounter. The journey to a colossus is seldom a straightforward matter: stretches of varied terrain often require that a detour be taken along the way. Most colossi are located in remote areas, such as atop cliffs or within ancient structures. Once a colossus is found, the player must discover its weaknesses to defeat it. Each colossus dwells in a unique lair, and many colossi cannot be defeated without making use of the surrounding environment. Every colossus has at least one weak point, indicated by a glowing sigil that can be illuminated and identified by the sword's reflected light. Each colossus has areas covered with fur or protruding ledges, which Wander may use to grip and scale the colossus while it thrashes about in an attempt to dislodge him. While scaling a colossus, the player must act quickly, as Wander has a limited stamina gauge that decreases while he hangs onto the creature. Wander and the colossi have life bars to indicate their remaining health. A colossus' health will decrease significantly when its weak points are attacked, while Wander can be harmed by a colossus' attacks or a fall from great height. Throughout the game, Wander is equipped with only a sword and a bow with arrows, but may obtain other weapons from completing the Time Attack trials. While the colossi are the only enemies, there are natural animals in the environment. Only one species, however, has any effect on gameplay: eating the tail of a certain kind of lizard increases Wander's stamina gauge. Likewise, the player may find fruit that increases Wander's maximum health. Wander's horse, Agro, plays a large role in the game. In addition to serving as a means of transportation, fighting from horseback is vital to defeating some of the colossi. There are, however, many environments that cannot be traversed by horse, and colossi often inhabit areas within deep water or beyond large obstacles that must be scaled. Agro cannot travel beyond these, and when separated from Wander by such obstacles, cannot participate in the following battle. Agro is referred to as a male in the English-language version of the game, though director Fumito Ueda said that he saw Wander's horse as female. Plot The story of Shadow of the Colossus begins as Wander enters the forbidden land, traveling across the long bridge at its entrance on his horse, Agro. Unknown to the player, prior to entering the forbidden land Wander had stolen an ancient sword, which is the only weapon capable of slaying the colossi of the forbidden land. Led to the massive Shrine of Worship at the center of the region, Wander carries with him the body of a maiden named Mono. A moment later, several man-like shadowy creatures appear and prepare to attack Wander before he easily dismisses them with a wave of the ancient sword in his possession. After vanquishing the shadow creatures, the voice of the disembodied entity known as "Dormin" echoes from above, expressing surprise that Wander possesses the weapon. Wander requests that Dormin return Mono's soul to her body, to which Dormin states may be possible on the condition that Wander can destroy the sixteen idols lining the temple's hall by using the ancient sword to kill the sixteen colossi located throughout the land. Despite being warned by Dormin that he may have to pay a great price to revive Mono, Wander sets out to search the land for the colossi and destroy them. What Wander does not know is that the colossi contain portions of Dormin's own essence that were scattered long ago to render the entity powerless. As Wander kills each colossus, a released fragment of Dormin enters his body. Over time, the signs of Wander's deterioration from the gathered essence become clearer—his skin becoming paler, his hair darker, and dark streaks growing across his face. After the death of the twelfth colossus, it is revealed to the player that Wander is being pursued by a group of warriors led by Emon. Urged to hurry with his task by Dormin, Wander soon heads off to defeat the sixteenth and final colossus. On the way to this confrontation, he travels on horseback across a long bridge which begins to collapse as he is halfway across. At the last second when it seems he will not make it, Wander is thrown to the other side by Agro before itself falling into the distant river below. Soon after, Wander goes on to defeat the final colossus as Emon's company arrives in the Shrine of Worship to witness the last temple idol crumble. Wander appears back in the temple soon after, the signs of his corruption readily apparent: his skin is clammy, his eyes are milky, and a pair of tiny horns has sprouted from his head. Emon orders his warriors to kill the "possessed" man as he approaches Mono and finally falls once stabbed through the heart by one of Emon's men. However, a newly whole Dormin takes control of Wander's body and transforms into a shadowy giant.3840 While his men flee, Lord Emon casts the ancient sword into a small pool at the back of the temple's hall to evoke a whirlwind of light that consumes Dormin and Wander, sealing Dormin within the temple once again. After fleeing with the bridge connecting to the temple collapsing behind them, forever isolating the forbidden land from the rest of the world, Emon expresses hope that Wander may be able to atone for his crimes should he have survived. Back in the temple, Mono awakens and finds Agro limping into the temple with an injured hind leg. Mono follows Agro to the pool into which Wander and Dormin were pulled by Emon's spell, finding a male infant with tiny horns on his head. She takes the child with her, following the horse to higher levels of the Shrine of Worship, and arrives at a secret garden within the shrine as the game ends. Colossi There are a total of sixteen gigantic beings called 'colossi' in the game which the player must find and defeat in order to progress. The colossi are large animal-like giants made from natural materials such as grass, earth, stone, ruins, and other materials. Here is a list of them all: * 'Valus '- Walking around a large plain, this minotaur-like colossus roams through a large creek with a large club in hand. The easiest to defeat, Wander must simply climb up its back and attack its head. * 'Quadratus '- Emerging from a cavern on a large shore, this ram-like colossus stomps across the sand, and the player must shoot the soles of the colossus' feet in order to knock him down, allowing Wander to climb up and attack him. * 'Gaius '- Waking up from a slumber on a tilted arena in the middle of a swamp, this knight-like colossus has a sword for one hand and a stump for the other. To defeat him, Wander must climb his sword and arm when he slashes down, then attack his head by breaking his neck armour. * 'Phaedra '- Sitting in a grassy graveyard, this curious horse-like colossus has tassles, jagged feet and a visible ribcage. Wander must hide in the graves and travel in the underground tunnels to emerge from another grave and fool the colossus into bending down, allowing Wander to climb it. * 'Avion '- Soaring above a giant lake in a large cavern, this flying bird-like colossus will perch on a large pillar and will fly down to Wander when he shoots the colossus, allowing Wander to grab his wings and defeat him in the skies. * 'Barba '- Breaking through into a large underground temple, this minotaur-like colossus wields no weapon but has a mighty beard, and will destroy anything in his path. Wander must hide and force Barba to bend down, allowing Wander to grab his beard and fight him. * 'Hydrus '- Swimming underwater in a gigantic deep lake, this water-dwelling electric eel-like colossus has multiple weak points on his back, however Wander must grab him when he surfaces and keep holding him while he plunges back underwater, and must also avoid the electric spikes on Hydrus' back. * 'Kuromori '- Waiting inside the middle of a large coliseum, this wall-climbing lizard-like colossus sits at the bottom of the multiple-floored arena and will climb up to Wander's floor when he shoots him. He can also shoot poisonous gas at Wander, blinding and damaging him over time. To defeat Kuromori, Wander must shoot his feet when he climbs up to make him lose his grip and come crashing down. * 'Basaran '- Appearing from a large cavern on a plain coated with geysers, this turtle-like colossus will emerge and shoot electric bolts at Wander, while also coming closer to him. To defeat him, Wander must lure Basaran on top of one of the geysers to flip him over and make him vulnerable. * 'Durge '- Slithering through sand in a large open cavern, this snake-like colossus swims through the sand at a fast pace, and Wander must outrun Durge until he opens his eyes, allowing Wander to shoot them and force Durge to crash into a wall, allowing Wander to climb up and attack him while he recovers. * 'Celosia '- Growling inside a high fire-lit temple, this bull-like colossus in incredibly small compared to the other colossi, however because of his size, he has fast speed, and will try to ram Wander whenever he can. To defeat him, Wander must light a torch with fire and force Celosia off the temple, making him fall down into the plains deep below, where his weak spot will be revealed. * 'Palagia '- Lurking underwater in a ruined lake, this brutish turtle-like colossus will chase Wander through the water while Wander must try to climb Palagia's back and get to his head, where he can hit teeth on his head to force Palagia to move to a platform in which he can emerge and Wander can attack his belly. * 'Phalanx '- Gliding majestically in the skies of a desert, this huge bird-like colossus soars through the sandy winds, and Wander must shoot her egg sacs to force her down to the ground, where Wander can climb her wings and attack her weak spots on her back. * 'Cenobia '- Watching over a destroyed city, this malicious lion-like colossus is another incredibly small colossus, like Celosia. Wander must lure Cenobia around the city and climb across the pillars that he destroys, eventually causing Cenobia to destroy a pillar that makes an entire temple collapse on him, revealing his weak spot. * 'Argus '- Climbing up into a temple from a large canyon, this humanoid gorilla-like colossus wields a small sword, which he can attack Wander with. To defeat him, Wander must make Argus slam the ground with his feet and sword to allow Wander to climb to the top of the ruins and jump down on Argus to attack him. * 'Malus '- Standing at the end of a destroyed valley during a thunderstorm, this human-like colossus shoots electric bolts at Wander rapidly from afar as Wander tries to travel through the ruins to get close to him. Once Wander gets to Malus, he must climb Malus' 'battle skirt' in order to reach Malus' arms and eventually the weak spot on his head. Category:Video games Category:Action games Category:Adventure games Category:PlayStation games Category:PlayStation 2 games Category:PlayStation 3 games Category:PlayStation 4 games Category:Team Ico games